


Vidarr

by Cirilla9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Battlefield, Blood and Gore, Deception, Drabble, Everyone is Dead, Final Battle, Manipulation, Odin cheats, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Self-Indulgent, What-If, and the danger of underestimating some seemingly insignificant people, another wild theory of mine, fight for power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: After the final battle of Kattegat everyone is dead. Except one who is determined to take the leadership.





	Vidarr

He glanced at the body of his brother, wild as Fenrir during his life, who felt victim to his own anger, charging too great forces of the enemies all by himself. He looked upon the pale faces of the dead, killed in the struggle for power, consumed even earlier by the ambition to rule they could not master nor even hide.

The gold locks of Lagertha’s, like those of a Valkyrie, were matted with blood, their shine dimmed. Her sun had shun that day, like for so many of them, swallowed by the great wolf, only they all made a mistake of who the real enemy was.

He waded through the blood covered land, above the corpses of his opponents which slain each other with their blades, without as much as personal strike from his side. They finished each other, barely paying attention to him, oversighting him in their plans as they always did. They had no idea he was the author behind it all.

* * *

It all started that day at the high stone wall, as he stood there in solitude and despair, praying to the only ears that yet may listen to him, to the All-Father himself.

\- Have I made a bad choice? Should I have decided otherwise? Was it really a mistake? Give me a sign, my Lord.

Then suddenly, unexpectedly his prayers were answered and Odin has spoken to him.

He couldn’t recall later if there were actual words to it or vision of magnitude send in mental images. He just stood dazed, with eyes opened wide to not to miss a single detail.

\- Is it really my fate? – he whispered in disbelief, craving it and almost stricken down by the enormity of it at the same time.

The next day he went to Ivar, convincing his little brother to his devious plan. It worked better than he imagined; his sibling, drunk with recent victories - over Saxons, his family, his new pet – swallowed the hook at once, blinded by the perspective of his own future fame.

\- We must kill Ubbe… and Lagertha… Then you’ll be a king.

With Ubbe it went even smoother. Once he had met him on the battlefield, the oldest Ragnarsson, eaten by remorse over their family splitting apart, reached out toward him first. And it was all too easy to play the undecided, unconvinced pawn that can be tugged one way or the other. He slipped the insinuations almost imperceptibly into the talk, seeding the grain of an idea.

\- If Björn had given up his rights to Kattegat… he got the bigger kingdom now anyway, with his beautiful princess, it would make you the first pretender. Without the spill of kin blood… you’ll be a king.

A peaceful, satisfying to all solution, has always spoke volumes to Ubbe.

* * *

Then came the final battle, with coalitions tied by such weak bonds at both parties, that each team would last no more without snapping, former allies tore at each other’s throats instead of keeping a united front. It was like a Ragnarok, everyone fighting against everyone. There was no more loyalty, no more allegiance, only blood.

And now he stood straight, with an imbued with blood sword in his hand, the lonely survivor on the field of death. Ghosts of his belligerent family floated around, howling at their obliviousness, but it was too late. They couldn’t make him any harm now, they died and he stayed alive, he won. The last descendant of the great king Ragnar Lothbrok, the final one with king’s blood in his veins, the only hope for his people. The future king of Kattegat, Hvitserk Ragnarsson.  

 

 


End file.
